rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen (Kapitel)
"Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen" ist das neunzehnte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das einundvierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Zurück im Der Königin Segen erfährt Rand, dass Moiraine, Lan, Nynaeve, Egwene und Perrin endlich eingetroffen sind. Moiraine muss erkennen, dass Mat unter dem Einfluss von Shadar Logoth steht und sofortige Hilfe benötigt. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Der Königin Segen, Caemlyn, Andor Rand erreicht Der Königin Segen rennend und findet dort Lamgwin Dorn vor, der eine Katze auf dem Arm hat. Die beiden weiß tragenden Männer auf der anderen Straßenseite sehen aus, als hätten sie sich geprügelt. Rand erfährt, dass Basel Gill sich in der Bibliothek befindet und eilt sofort zu ihm. Er findet Loial und Gill bei einem Brettspiel. Rand erzählt von dem Bettler, der ihm gefolgt ist, Padan Fain und dann unweigerlich von dem Treffen mit der Königin. Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) Loial nennt ihn erneut einen Ta'veren. Innerlich sagt er sich stur, dass er Tams Sohn ist, denn die Tatsache, dass er wie ein Aiel aussehen soll, lässt ihm keine Ruhe. Nachdem er fertig ist, sagt ihm Gill, dass er die Stadt so schnell wie möglich verlassen soll, da der Wirt damit rechnet, dass Elaida sofort alle Schenken der Stadt nach ihm durchsuchen lässt. Er bietet Rand zwei Pferde an und Loial sagt erneut, dass er mit ihm kommen will. Rand versucht erneut, ihn davon abzubringen, stimmt jedoch schließlich zu. Das Schankmädchen Gilda kommt hinzu und erklärt Gill, dass Weißmäntel im Schankraum sind. Der Wirt verlässt die Bibliothek und Rand folgt ihm, während ihm Elaidas Worte, dass er in der Mitte stünde, noch durch den Kopf geistern. Die Weißmäntel suchen zwei Schattenfreunde aus den Zwei Flüssen Rand und Gill glauben versehentlich, dass die Weißmäntel hinter Rand und Mat her sind. Doch diese suchen tatsächlich nach Perrin und Egwene. (Rettung (Kapitel)) und Gill wird wütend. Alle Männer im Schankraum stehen auf, um ihn zu unterstützen. Alle ziehen ihre Schwerter, als die Weißmäntel drohen, den Drachenzahn an die Tür zu malen und die Männer verlassen die Schenke. Gills mutiges Auftreten könnte von Rands Ta'veren beeinflusst sein. Gill sagt Rand, er müsse sich verstecken, bis der Wirt ihn und Mat aus der Schenke schaffen könnte, als Gilda erneut erscheint und sagt, eine Dame sei in der Küche, die namentlich nach Mat und Rand gefragt habe. Gill glaubt, es könnte sogar Elayne sein, doch Rand hat Mat ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnt und ihm wird klar, wer in die Schenke gekommen ist. Ohne auf die Warnung des Wirts zu hören stürmt er los und findet Moiraine, Nynaeve, Egwene, Perrin und Lan in der Küche. Alle begrüßen sich überschwänglich und Rand stellt sie vor. Gill ist fassungslos und verunsichert und schlägt Moiraine vor, dass sie vielleicht lieber im Palast bei den anderen Aes Sedai Die Aes Sedai, die Logain nach Caemlyn und später nach Tar Valon begleiten. und Elaida wohnen will, doch Moiraine zieht die Schenke vor, und besteht auf die Bezahlung, außerdem bietet sie an, die Schenke vollständig von Ratten zu befreien. Nynaeve fragt, wo Mat ist und stürmt die Treppe hinauf, als Rand erzählt, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt. Die glückliche Wiedervereinigung wird unterbrochen, als Perrin nach Thom fragt. Der Myrddraal in Weißbrücke (Kapitel) Rand fällt auf, dass Perrin sehr schweigsam ist und immer wieder die Augen niederschlägt, Perrin erzählt ihm schließlich, wie sie die Schenke gefunden haben. Sie gehen zu Rands und Mats Zimmer. thumb|"Jeder wandelt sich. Wie kann ich sicher sein? Perrin? Bist du das? Du hast dich verändert, nicht wahr? Oh ja, du hast dich verändert. [[Perrin kann mit Wölfen sprechen. Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 2) ... Hübsche Nynaeve. Eine Seherin sollte sich doch nicht als Frau betrachten, oder? Nynaeve hat sich in Lan verliebt. Die Seherin (Kapitel) Nicht als hübsche Frau. Aber das tust du doch, nicht wahr? Jetzt. Du kannst nicht vergessen, dass du eine hübsche Frau bist, gerade jetzt, und das jagt dir Angst ein. Jeder verändert sich. Hübsche Egwene. So hübsch wie Nynaeve. Und ihr habt noch mehr gemeinsam, ja? Andere Träume. Egwene will unbedingt Aes Sedai werden. Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel) Nynaeve will unbedingt Aes Sedai werden, um sich an Moiraine zu rächen. Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel) Wovon träumst du jetzt?"]] Mat liegt immer noch im Bett und redet wirres Zeug. Nynaeve will sich um ihn kümmern, da er Fieber hat. Moiraine, die zunächst Schutzamulette angebracht hat, um es dem Dunklen König zu erschweren, sie zu finden, betritt als letztes das Zimmer. Sie erkennt sofort, dass Mat nicht einfach nur krank ist und zerrt Nynaeve von ihm weg, so wie sie auch allen anderen befielt, sich von ihm fern zu halten. Als sie Mat berühren will, zieht er den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth. Rand gesteht Moiraine, woher Mat den Dolch hat Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel) und erzählt von ihren Zusammentreffen mit Schattenfreunden und Schattengezücht auf der Reise nach Caemlyn. Howal Gode in Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel) Paitr Conel in Die Dunkelheit wartet (Kapitel) Die junge Schattenfreundin (Mili Skane) in Das letzte Dorf (Kapitel) Moiraine erklärt ihm, dass das Böse in dem Dolch wie ein Leuchtfeuer alle Kreaturen des Dunklen Königs und Schattenfreunde anlocken würde. Lan erzählt ihnen, dass Caemlyn schon seit Tagen von Trollocs und Myrddraal umgeben sei. Perrin sagt, dass es besser wäre, sie wären alle tot, da sie nur Schmerz und Leid mitbringen, egal wohin sie gehen. Moiraine widerspricht ihm und als Perrin den Kopf hebt, erkennt Rand seine goldenen Augen. Aufgrund der Vergiftung durch den Dolch muss Moiraine sich sofort um ihn kümmern. Sie nimmt ihren Angreal zu Hilfe und schickt alle hinaus. The Wheel of Time Comic Alte Freunde 1.jpg Alte Freunde 2.jpg Alte Freunde 3.jpg Alte Freunde 4.jpg Alte Freunde 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Lamgwin Dorn * Basel Gill * Loial * Gilda * Moiraine Damodred * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Perrin Aybara * Lan Mandragoran * Mat Cauthon Erwähnt * Logain Ablar * Elayne Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Padan Fain - als Bettler * Morgase Trakand * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Gareth Bryne * Pedron Niall - als Kommandierender Lordhauptmann * Tam al'Thor * Mutter Grubb * Thom Merrilin * Dunkler König - auch als Herr der Gräber * Mordeth * Mashadar Gruppen * Ogier * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin Berufe * Wirt * Kellnerin Erwähnt * Myrddraal - als Blasser und Halbmensch * Falscher Drache * Kinder des Lichts * Tochter-Erbin * Generalhauptmann * Schattenfreunde * Schattenlords Orte * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Der Königin Segen Erwähnt * Krone und Löwe * Tar Valon * Zwei Flüsse * Grenzlande Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Moiraines Angreal Sonstige * Ta'veren * Das Nichts * Drachenzahn Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Der Königin Segen Kategorie:Dolch aus Shadar Logoth